Hakku Awarena
Hakku Awarena (哀れな·ハック, Awarena Hakku) is a Cook-in-Training who shows absolutely no promise whatsoever at ever becoming a professional chef. He has recently awakened his Gourmet Cells. Appearance Hakku has silver hair. He is usually seen wearing a simple white button up, black slacks and black shoes. He often retains a calm face, even when his meal is turning out poorly. A common sight that involves Hakku is him being thrown out of Restaurants, chased out of Markets or washing dishes or sharpening knives while being yelled at by Chefs. He is unaware of the fact that he has some scars on his back, which have been there since birth. No one has told him about them, because all of the ones who have seen them have assumed that the scars are actually a part of some horrible memory. Personality A hard worker, though nothing seems to go right for him, he refuses to give up even when the situation is clearly beyond hope. However, this only seems to make things worse and usually gets him fired quickly. Regardless of what's happening around him, he does appear to retain a rational, passive and calm demeanor. History Hakku was born in Rain Town and grew up there. He moved away to Gourmet Town as soon as he was old enough to begin training as a Chef. As soon as his training began, his terrible cooking knowledge, catastropich luck and his abysmal cooking skills became known and he's been kicked out of just about every restaurant in Gourmet Town. He fears that it is getting to the point where all of the chefs in Gourmet Town are going to chase him out. He had been looking for the next Restaurant to take him in when he was hired at the Hobble Restaurant. After a typical first day, for him, he was taken hunting with the Sous Chef and her Combo Partner. While on the hunting trip, his Gourmet Cells were awakened. Synopsis A Decaying Beginning *'Enter Hakku' *'The Hunting Period' *'Branching Conclusion' Equipment Kitchen Knives: while they have no name, they are the only blades that Hakku's managed to keep from job to job. Both are five inches in length and look like a khyber knives. One is a black blade with a silver edge and a white, cloth-wrapped tang. The other, a twin of the first, is a white blade with a black edge with a black, cloth-wrapped tang. Hakku usually wrap the cloths around the blades when he's not using them. Abilities Catastrophic Luck: no matter what Hakku does, nothing ever seems to work properly. This is most evident whenever he sets foot in a kitchen. Things will break, spoil or in some other way go horribly wrong if he even so much as looks at it. This has led to him being fired from countless kitchens (even the ones that have reputations for having bad food) and has been denied entry into every sort of Cooking School he could find. Horrible Cook: his cooking skills are so abysmal, that it almost seems that just the act of him touching food causes it to spoil, burst into flames or be ruined in some other way. However, he seems to excel when it comes to dealing with food stuffs that need to be aged, such as cheeses and alcohols. Terrible Cooking Knowledge: his knowledge of anything to do with the kitchen is so bad that he has, on several occasions, grabbed the wrong end of the knife, brought the wrong ingredients even if they are clearly labelled and even thrown out perfectly good food instead of the rotted/spoiled food. Expert Knife Sharpener: the only thing that Hakku seems to be able to do properly is to sharpen knives to such a level that even the best chefs have expressed their surprise how how pristine his knives are, especially after witnessing him in the kitchen. Extreme Determination: in spite of all of his shortcomings, Hakku is determined to become a great Chef worthy of being a part of a Combo with a Bishokuya. The best proof of his determination is that, no matter how hopeless the dish looks, he'll keep trying to save it, though this only makes it worse. Rot Inducement (腐敗勧誘, Fuhai kan'yū, lit Corruption Solicitation): Hakku was born with Gourmet Cells, but because they were Dormant he was completely unaware of them. It is believed that he had an ancestor who possessed Gourmet Cells that were eventually passed on to him. His cells, now awakened, grant Hakku abilities related to rot and decay. Due to the negative connotations of of rot and decay Ingredients tend to highly dislike him and the negative energy generated by the cells severely affects his Food Luck as well. He is receiving training from Deker to learn how to better control his Gourmet Cells. Offensive Abilities Defensive Abilities Passive Abilities *'Death Touch' (死亡タッチ, Shibō tatchi): contact with foods/ingredients/people causes food to rot, ingredients to spoil and people to become violently ill. Prolonged contact can eventually lead to death. With proper training Hakku could eventually control these effects. *'Immunity': Hakku is generally immune to illnesses born from rot and decay. Strong odors from rot/decay also seem to affect him a lot less. His cells also seem to grant him some immunity to the effects of drugs, as the drugs are consumed faster. This was seen when exposed to the Chomb Mist and the effects did not last nearly as long as they did for someone else. Menu Hour d'Oeuvre: Soup: Fish Dish: Meat Dish: Main Course: Salad: Dessert: Drink: Trivia *He is my first character (& page) on this wiki *Appearance is that of Takayuki Furuichi from the series Beelzebub *Hakku is from the English word "Hack" with the intended meaning being: "an untalented professional." **Awarena is the Japanese word meaning "Pathetic" ***This makes his name (with Japanese name order) translate as "Pathetic, an untalented professional" *His Kitchen Knives are Zangetsu (and Hichigo's Zangetsu) in its Shikai-form from Bleach *Intimidation image is that of The Wicked Worm Beast from Yu-Gi-Oh! TCG Category:Gourmet Cell Bearer Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Original Character Category:Original Characters Category:Male Category:Males Category:Chef Category:Human Category:A Decaying Beginning Category:Hobble Restaurant Worker